Musical Illusionists 2: Electric Boogaloo
by Courier999
Summary: After the many occasions in the original "Musical Illusionists" where the Holograms and company got caught up in COBRA's various zany schemes, they all think that they've seen everything. In between episodes of mundanity, they find themselves caught up in the complex web of a new-to-them set of movers and shakers in Earth-H. Rated T for language, sexual themes, and violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

JEM: Musical Illusionists 2: Electric Boogaloo

 _Jem_ and related characters are property of Hasbro. Other characters are property of Disney and Marvel. This is part of the Earth-H continuity.

Chapter 1: New Blood, Part 1

" _I've prepared an itinerary for y-_ "

Jessica Benton turned and confronted the disembodied holographic head on her tablet's screen.

"Synergy, I'm going to be doing record executive things. I'm not exactly going to have time to see the sights of Boston."

" _I don't follow_."

Jessica sighed.

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

" _Go ahead._ "

"There's a singer calling herself Dazzler making the rounds on the Internet, and the record label that picks her up first is going to make a fortune."

" _Continue._ "

"The talent agency that found her has an agreement with Starlight, so we get right of first refusal. I'm going over to help with the contract and remind the agency that I'm calling the shots these days."

" _There's more to it than that, isn't there?_ "

"Synergy, cut to the chase."

" _You see some of yourself in her, don't you?_ "

Jessica sighed and nodded.

" _Everything's probably going to work out. It's not like a young up-and-coming star will turn down a contract with a big record label._ "

"Thanks, Synergy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Blood, Part 2

"So what brings you here to the City of Notions, Miss Benton?" a besuited man asked.

"Contract signing."

"Who's the lucky singer?"

"Some girl calling herself Dazzler. Anything you want to tell me about her, Mister Hill?"

The talent agent known as Joseph Hill adjusted his tie.

"Her name's Alison Blaire. She's been making the rounds on the net for about two months now, and she's picked up a bit of a cult following already."

"Any idea why?"

"Her style's very…'80s. Not just her singing, but she's also done her own music videos."

"She'll fit right in at Starlight. I mean, look at our biggest draws- you'd swear it was the '80s all over again." Jessica joked.

"The Misfits seem more '70s to me."

"Hill, you haven't heard their latest material. They passed on from punk and went into hair metal a couple albums ago, and I don't think they're going back any time soon."

"Getting back to your new recruit, I'm sure you'll want to hear her demo tape."

Jessica nodded, and Hill inserted the cassette into the car's tape player.

" _Out all day, trying to make my way/just trying to make ends meet! Working away to reach the day/when I can walk to my own beat! 'Cause there's love on the streets tonight! I won't sleep 'til I get it right! But I know that lightning will strike! Cause there's love…there's love…there's love…on the streets tonight!_ "

Hill stopped the tape.

"Thoughts, Miss Benton?"

"She's got a good singing voice, and I like her style. Starlight'll take her."

"Excellent. I'll have the contract ready by tomorrow morning."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Dazzler's song is "Love On The Streets Tonight", a song which appeared in at least 3 '80s cartoons. The version here is from _The Real Ghostbusters_ episode "Banshee Bake A Cherry Pie?" If you're wondering why the lyrics are so short, it's because I've yet to find a complete version- and I doubt I ever will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Blood, Part 3

"Knock 'em dead, kiddo."

Alison Blaire looked up at the source of the encouragement.

"Thanks, Mister Hill."

And with that, Alison rose from her seat and entered the room that would either make or break her as a musician.

"Hello, Miss Blaire."

Alison cautiously eyed the other woman in the room.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Jessica Benton. I'm the head of Starlight Records, and I want to welcome you into the fold."

"Did-"

"Mister Hill let me hear your demo tape, but I want to see a little live performance. Is there a rehearsal area or someplace big enough for you to show your stuff?"

"There's a dance studio upstairs." Hill piped up.

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Don't be shy, Alison. Show me what you can do."

Alison nodded as she started the instrumental track.

" _Looking out a dirty old window/down below the cars in the city go rushing by. I sit here alone and I wonder why. Friday night and everyone's moving- I can feel the heat, but it's soothing, heading down/I search for the beat in this dirty town! Downtown the young ones are going! Downtown the young ones are growing! We're the kids in America! (Whoa!) We're the kids in America! (Whoa!) Everybody live for the music-go-round!"_ she sang.

While the performance was going on, the dance studio suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

" _Bright lights- the music gets faster! Look, boy, don't check on your watch- not another glance! I'm not leaving now, honey- not a chance! Hot-shot, give me no problems! Much later, baby, you'll be saving 'never mind'/you know life is cruel, life is never kind! Kind hearts don't make a new story! Kind hearts don't grab any glory! We're the kids in America! (Whoa!) We're the kids in America! (Whoa!) Everybody live for the music-go-round!_ "

"You're gold, Alison! You can stop singing now!"

Alison turned off the track.

"You sure you wanted me to-"

"Yes, I'm sure! I confirm that we're giving you a contract! By the way, do you know anything about lighting?"

"Miss Benton, I didn't have any lighting equipment set up."

"Then why'd it get so bright in here just a bit ago?"

Alison gulped.

"Miss Benton, are you familiar with mutants?"

"Vaguely. You saying you're a mutant?"

Alison nodded.

"And what's your mutation do?" Jessica asked

"I can turn sound energy into light. Are you-"

"I'm a woman of my word, Alison. You still have that contract offer."

"Do you-"

"I've got the actual contract right here."

Alison took a pen out of her pocket and signed her name along the dotted line.

"Welcome to Starlight." Jessica announced.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For those of you who have never heard of the character, Dazzler is NOT an OC. She's a recurring Marvel character who's been on a number of teams, most notably Excalibur and the X-Men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mutants and Misfits, Part 1

"Hello, Zartan."

Zartan slightly smiled as he approached the speaker.

"Hello, Mystique."

The infamous blue-skinned shapeshifter extended her hand towards the Dreadnok leader.

"How are you doing, my son?"

"I'm doing quite well. How about you?"

"The same. Now, would you care to explain why you called me for the first time in five years?"

"Remember Florence Montgomery?"

Mystique nodded.

"It turned out she was carrying my kid."

"Your 'kid' must be nearly 20 years old by-"

"I found my kid, Mother. Her name's Constance Montgomery, but she goes by 'Clash'."

"And this is of interest to me why?"

"She's like me, and by extension you."

Mystique's eyes lit up.

"A shapeshifter? Now I'm intrigued. Tell me, do you know where she lives?"

* * *

"Bill. Bill. Junk. Bill. Invitation to garden party tonight-" Clash announced as she sorted through the mail.

"Who's the host?" Pizzazz asked, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Some guy named David Trakker."

Pizzazz's eyes went wide.

"Dave Trakker's hosting a garden party?"

"You know the guy?"

"Yeah, I know him! We went to high school together, and he dated a lot of our graduating class—"

"Including you?"

Pizzazz snorted.

"Me? Date him? HA! Even I've got standards!"

"So I take it you're not going?"

"Of course I'm going! After all, he always did throw the best parties back in the day."

"Let me guess— you want me to hold down the fort tonight."

"Exactly."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Yes, David Trakker is an OC. He's the son of Scott Trakker (that kid from MASK who rode around on T-Bob). Also, if you didn't see this on my author's page, _Musical Illusionists_ and the rest of Earth-H have been approved by Samantha Newark herself. You read that right- the original voice of Jem has seen my humble fanfic and she likes it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mutants and Misfits, Part 2

"Phyllis! It's been way too long! How's life been treating you, dear?"

Pizzazz's eye twitched as she eyed a man about her age in a lobster-red blazer.

"Just fine, David." she replied in an icy tone.

"Good to hear! Say, I'd like you to meet my latest girlfriend- Aja, get over here! I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine!"

Aja Leith shot David a death glare as she walked forward.

"If you're referring to Miss Gabor, I'll let you know that we've not only met, we're coworkers." she grumbled.

"Oh. Well, I've got appearances to make elsewhere at this party. Ta ta for now!"

Pizzazz and Aja eyed each other.

"What do you see in him anyways?" the former asked.

"He had a nice car. I mean, when was the last time _you_ saw a 3rd gen Camero on the roads these days? With gullwing doors, no less?"

Pizzazz nodded.

"My advice? Forget the car and dump him. Trust me- I went to high school with that guy."

"Was he as much of an ass back then as he is now?"

"No, he wasn't. He was less of an ass back then."

Aja sighed.

"Well, at least Kimber and Stormer are enjoying themselves."

" _HEY! YOU TWO NEAR THE SHED! THE REDHEAD AND THE CHICK WITH DARK BLUE HAIR! YEAH, YOU! YOU TWO WANNA MAKE OUT? DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! DON'T NEED YOU TWO Q_ -"

Aja rose from her seat and approached David.

"You do realize one of those ladies you're insulting is my sister?"

"Which one?"

"Kimber. Or as you called her, the redhead."

"Oh, isn't that just cute? Look, tell your sister and her gal pal to rein it in!"

Aja slugged David mid-rant, sending him reeling.

"Leith, it's over! I'm going to get my dad, and you can expect to hear from our lawyers any d-"

" _David, what's that about our lawyers?_ "

David and Aja turned to see a man who appeared to be in his mid-to-late thirties walk up to them. His short brown hair and handlebar mustache gave him a rather dignified appearance.

"David, I heard and saw everything. The only thing severely hurt was your pride. Frankly, you had it coming with that tirade."

David rolled his eyes and walked away, while his father turned to Aja.

"Thank you, Miss Leith. These days, David needs to be taken down a peg every once and a while."

"It was a pleasure, Mister Trakker."

"Mister Trakker is my father. Call me Scott."

Pizzazz smirked in pure schadenfreude as David walked by sporting a decently-sized shiner.

"Those two really should find somewhere else to make out…" the latter grumbled.

"Doesn't change the fact that you were being kind of a dick about it." came the reply.

Just then, Pizzazz felt her cellphone buzz.

"Who could be calling me-"

She looked down at the screen and saw a set of dreaded words: HOME- SILENT ALARM.

* * *

GABOR MANSION:

"You take that back!" Jetta screeched.

"I'm just saying that John Woo is overrated." Roxy replied.

"LIAR! He's one of Hong Kong's finest! Besides, I'm supposed to root for the home team!"

Clash raised her hand.

"So, Jetta…you're from Hong Kong?"

"Originally, yeah. Then Dad decided to return to the UK and took Mum and I with him around the time of the handover."

Just then, the door to the mansion's patio opened up.

"Now who could that be?"

As if on cue, Pizzazz and Stormer entered.

"How was the party?" Clash asked.

"It was pretty good." Pizzazz answered, her tone sounding somewhat stilted.

"And how was Kimber?"

Stormer stared blankly at the Misfits' groupie/gofer.

"Who?" she asked.

"Kimber. The Holograms' keyboardist. Miss Benton's younger sister." Roxy piped up.

"Who?"

"You two, I think we've got a duo of impostors here." Jetta whispered.

As if on cue, Stormer and Pizzazz seemed to change form into two utterly different figures. Pizzazz turned into a familiar hooded man, while Stormer shifted into a blue-skinned redhead.

"Zartan." Clash muttered.

"So you do remember."

Roxy was looking around the room for something to bludgeon the intruders with.

"And who's the blue lady?" Clash asked.

"I've gone by many names in the past. But you may call me Mystique, Constance."

Clash's eyes went wide as saucers.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your grandmother."

Just then, a car was heard pulling into the mansion's driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mutants and Misfits, Part 3

"Okay, who got here before us? And how did they get past the gate?" Pizzazz asked.

Stormer looked and saw an unknown black sedan sitting in the driveway.

"That's a good question."

* * *

"I give you a choice, Constance. Join me and the Brotherhood and attain your mutant birthright, or be subjugated."

Clash's eyes darted around the room, past the tied-up Jetta and Roxy in the corner.

"Which will it be?"

Just then, the door flew open, and Pizzazz and Stormer walked in.

"Zartan, what're you doing here? And who's the lady with the blue skin?" the former hissed.

"Visiting family. Is that a crime?" Zartan

"Who's the blue lady?"

The blue woman turned around.

"My name is Mystique. Perhaps you've-"

At that moment, Mystique assumed Pizzazz's appearance.

"-heard of me?" she finished in Stormer's voice.

"I haven't." the real Stormer piped up.

"Well, let this be an opportunity to learn something."

Pizzazz turned her bandmate.

"Stormer, run next door and get help. I'll see what I can do here."

Stormer nodded and made a run for the front door.

"Zartan, stop her!"

"On it, Mother!"

Zartan lunged towards the runaway Misfit and missed, hitting the doorframe upon landing.

* * *

" _I see the bad moon arising! I see trouble on the way! I see earthquakes and lightnin'! I see bad times today!_ " the speakers in Starlight Mansion's foyer played.

Aja groaned.

"Synergy, what have I told you about using the speaker system?"

" _You said to use it sparingly, if at all. Why do you ask?_ "

"Because at the volume you're playing Creedence Clearwater Revival, the neighbors might file noise complaints-"

Just then, Stormer barged in through the front door.

"If this is about David's behavior tonight-" Aja began.

"It isn't about the party we've got uninvited visitors at the house namely Zartan and some woman called Mystique Roxy and Jetta are tied up we need help!"

Aja paused for a moment as all that information sank in.

"Auger and I'll be right over. Once I find him."

* * *

"I want you two ruffians out of my house at once!" Harvey Gabor thundered.

"Give us Constance." Mystique demanded.

Harvey struggled with the bonds confining him and Pizzazz to a pair of kitchen chairs.

"Release me and my daughter immediately! I have friends in high places!"

"I have friends who can control fundamental forces of the universe."

Pizzazz gave her captor a death glare.

"Such defiance and will! Perhaps you will prove worthy to be uplifted-"

"Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not interested!"

"You'll come around in time, Phyllis. You'll come around in-"

Mystique leaned in, and Pizzazz bit down on her arm.

"Insolent whelp!"

Just then, the door flew open, and the trio of Aja, Stormer, and Auger walked in.

"Have we met?" Auger asked.

"We have. '86 Heavyweight Golden Gloves, night after the final bout. You took a Miss Darkhölme to bed-" Mystique replied.

Zartan's eyes bugged out.

"That was _you_?! You weren't blue back then-" Auger sputtered.

"Enough talk! Have at you!"

Mystique lunged at Auger and met his fist in mid-air.

"Impressive. After three decades, you haven't let yourself go." the former deadpanned as she rose back up.

She then threw a punch of her own, knocking Auger down.

"Then again, I've kept myself sharp for longer."

Something clicked in Aja's brain as she saw her adoptive uncle sprawled across the floor.

"Big mistake." she snarled.

"Oh, what will you do? I've been around for over a century. I've had time to master a number of fighting styles…and you're just a guitarist."

Mystique threw a punch, only for Aja to catch her fist in midair.

"How d-"

"I've been doing jeet kune do since I was eight."

At that moment, Auger rose up and punched Mystique out.

"And now for the other guy." he mumbled.

Just then, Zartan grabbed his mother in a fireman's carry and made his way to the door.

"Is everyone okay?" Stormer asked.

"Not by a long shot! My house was broken into, my daughter and her bandmates attacked, and the perpetrators were known terrorists!" Harvey Gabor snapped.

Just then, there was a buzzing noise.

"Hang on, someone's at the front gate." Pizzazz mumbled as she made her way to the intercom.

* * *

"Hello, is this the Gabor residence?"

" _Yes, it is. Now who are you and what do you want?_ "

"My name is Summers, and I represent the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters-"

" _You're a few years too late. Everyone here's got a high school degree or equivalent._ "

"May my cohorts and I at least speak with Miss Constance Montgomery?"

" _On one condition- we meet you out on the front lawn first._ "

"Deal."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

If you're wondering why Mystique apparently doesn't know jeet kune do, there's a valid in-universe reason. That reason is that she thought learning it was beneath her. Think of it this way- Mystique's arrogance means that she's going to focus on martial arts with a higher learning curve, since she's got a lot more time to learn it than most practitioners. While she will learn the simpler fighting styles like JKD or karate, she's not going to be much higher than an orange or yellow belt on those. In contrast, Aja's probably a green or blue belt in JKD, and Auger taught her how to box when she was younger.

Also, if you're wondering why there wasn't any punctuation when Stormer first spoke to Aja, it's because that's how I represent rapid speech.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mutants and Misfits, Part 4

"So let me get this straight. You're from some private school up in New York state for mutants-" Pizzazz began.

Just then, her left eye focused on a younger blond woman with a pixie haircut.

"Hey! What're you getting int-"

The woman turned around, and five or six pieces of cutlery fell out of her pockets.

" _THAT'S THE FINE SILVER!_ " Pizzazz screeched.

A young brown-haired man wearing red-lensed sunglasses turned his head.

"Put it back, Tabitha." he announced in a resigned tone.

Tabitha sighed as she put the silverware away.

"So what do you guys do again, Mr. Summers?" Stormer asked.

"We train mutants as to how to use their powers. As for non-mutant students, it's just a normal private school."

Pizzazz nodded.

"Clash, what do you think?"

Clash bit her lip.

"I'll go."

"Good to hear. See you in the morning."

* * *

" _Good to hear. See you in the morning._ "

Disguised as a gardener, Zartan looked in through the Gabor Mansion's window and read Summers' lips.

"What did they say?" a recovered Mystique asked, disguised as a well-to-do woman in a track jacket.

"It looks like Xavier's poached my daughter." he sneered.

Mystique clenched and unclenched her fists.


End file.
